<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeah I'm (not) good, don't worry by Laila_2802</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894283">Yeah I'm (not) good, don't worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802'>Laila_2802</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy's (really not good) college life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Panic Attacks, Streaming, im struggeling in school so i wrote this, just gonna ignore their real familys sorry, just really slight but just in case, metioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), real familys, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, small and hopefully cute, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy feels like he is slacking off and has a panic attack. Lucky that Tubbo is there to help him and Wilbur is there, too.</p><p>It sounds way worse than it actually is, don't worry nothing bad happenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy's (really not good) college life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeah I'm (not) good, don't worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this without any real plan on where this is going and a week later I decided to project all my problems on here and now we are here.<br/>I'm sorry to all my teachers, I promise I'm trying.</p><p>Sorry for the title it's really bad, if I figure out a better one I will change it.</p><p> </p><p>Also I just decided to ignore their real familys and living situations but other than that everything is the same. So the Sleepy Bois live as a family of five in one house and they all still stream and have the same friends and so on, hope you get what I mean.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy is a normal person. 16 years of age goes to collage and has friends and a loving family. </p><p>His family isn't the most normal but it works.<br/>
There is his father Phil with his wife, his oldest brother Techno and his second brother Wilbur. And then the 'not normal' part, they all stream in front of thousands of viewers to play a block game, and even better, none of their viewers actually know that they are actually a family. They said that before, it's not a secret or anything but no one actually believes it.<br/>
The only people that know are their close friends. </p><p>Now that's a fine and normal, what isn't is the near indescribable feeling in Tommy's chest.<br/>
He doesn't really know where it comes from, doesn't have a reason. He was just streaming with his best friend Tubbo when a knot begun to forme in his stomach and his breathing became shallower. His arms and legs begun to shake just slightly, enough that he feels it but not enough that others would notice.<br/>
It comes so unexpectedly that he doesn't really know how to deal with it, he glances at the timer telling him how long he has been streaming. It shows a reasonable time for him to stop so he begins his outro and shuts down his stream. </p><p>Tubbo, the ever concerned best friend, askes if Tommy is okay and when no answer comes informes Tommy that he will tell his brother that gets a reaction out of Tommy as he scrambles to decline that 'offer'.<br/>
He really doesn't want to burden his brother with his unnecessary problems. Yes it was enough to end his stream but not enough to tell his family. He's the kind of person to wait it out and not talk about his problems, they will go away after some time, they always do.</p><p>He noticed that his answer obviously didn't convince his friend as he hears his brother stepping in the room. He didn't hear him knocking, that's either because his brother is an asshole or because he didn't notice it, Tommy isn't sure which one he would prefer.<br/>
He really doesn't want Wilbur to see him like this but he also really wants to see Wilbur. He doesn't know what to do. Hide or jump in his brothers arms.<br/>
He goes with the latter, turning around in his chair to face his older brother. Tuning out what Tubbo says, he will have to thank him later for not listening to him, he rushes into the welcoming arms of Wilbur.<br/>
The family was always the best at comforting each other, each in their own way. And Wilbur likes talking about it, that always seems like a terrible idea in the moment but afterwards it's always freeing. His father and mother always wait for him to calm down and then they will ask questions and reasure him, it's nice hearing them praise him. His other brother, Techno, would always distract him with sparring in the garden mostly and then, if he's feeling generous would cuddle on the couch and watch a movie with his baby brother. </p><p>Tommy begins to tell his brother about what's bothering him. It's nothing big, really, just the stress about school. Tommy isn't particulary bad in school, he would say about average, but that's not enough for him. No one pressures him into getting good grades and he know that Phil will always be proud of him but he himself is disappointed in himself. He know he can do better but it suddenly became too much at too little time, he slacked off and now he feels the consequences.<br/>
Constant stress because of school work, his anxiety rising by just thinking about it. It became so much that he honestly doesn't think he can actually change it anymore. He would not think about it as long as he can but in the end that would just make everything worse. </p><p>All that he tells his brother, who holds him, not saying much, Wilbur knows that he can't really do much but hugging always helps at least a little the rest comes later.<br/>
And after a while Tommy calms down, it didn't change anything that he cried about his problems but he does in fact feel better and maybe we will do his homework and maybe his best friend can help.<br/>
His problems aren't gone and they will come back with full force eventually but right now they seem a lot smaller than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope that you enjoyed this little story.<br/>I feel like the ending is terrible but that's okay.</p><p>How I described how Tommywas feeling is entirely based on how I feel so it might be inacurate for many people, I just needed to get everything out.</p><p>On a side note, please inform me of any spelling or grammatical errors so I can fix them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>